Forever From Today
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel and Sha're restart their life together. Sequel to 'A Year And A Day'


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I couldn't just leave it at the end of A Year And A Day. Enjoy

* * *

Daniel smiled to himself as he leaned against the doorframe sipping his coffee gazing at the bulge in the middle of the bed. Sha're was bundled up in the covers still fast asleep.

She thought his apartment was far too cold so the moment he'd left the bed she had wrapped the covers around her like a cocoon.

x

It had been just over a week since he had found her again and two days since he had been allowed out of the infirmary to bring her home. Daniel had never thought he would get to see her again and now they were finally back together.

Since they hadn't been able to be alone properly while he was in the infirmary they sat and talked. They talked about everything that had happened to them, Daniel told her everything even about Hathor, Shyla and Kera. Sha're hugged him tightly and told him not to worry. She then told him all about her life with the Frelinths and all she had learned from them. Only one subject was avoided by both of them, the child.

He was jolted out of his reverie as the phone rang. He grabbed it quickly.

"Hello," he answered as quietly as possible not wanting to wake his sleeping wife.

"Daniel," Jack cried cheerfully, "Kasuf and Skaara are here. We just told them you wanted to see them and nothing else. I'll be over soon to pick the two of you up."

"Sure," Daniel smiled to himself, "See you then."

He replaced the phone on it's cradle and turned to see Sha're smiling up at him.

"Was that Jack?" she asked snuggling down into the covers.

"Yeah," he said leaning over her, "Your father and Skaara are here."

"Skaara?" her eyes widened in amazement, "Ammonet informed me Klorel's host was dead," slight bitterness crept into her voice.

Daniel smiled, "Skaara was released by the Tollans. We brought him home."

She closed her eyes with relief before letting one arm brave the cold to pull him to her. Daniel gently kissed her before pulling away, "We'd better get ready, Jack'll be here soon."

Sha're pouted slightly, "It is too cold," she complained teasingly.

Daniel laughed, "You take a shower and I'll find something to keep you warm."

With an exaggerated sigh she pushed the covers away and bounced up. Quickly she moved rooms and jumped into the warm shower.

x

Sha're couldn't help her smile thinking back to her introduction to the shower. She had awoken the day before to hear a strange rush of water and a voice singing. Walking towards it she couldn't stop smiling as Daniel was singing to himself in a stream of water.

"Dan'iel?" she asked.

Daniel spun almost slipping, "Sha're you scared me," he sighed, "I guess I'm used to the quiet."

"I'll leave you to sing," she giggled slightly before letting out a yelp of surprise as Daniel grabbed her round the waist and pulled her in with him.

"Dan'iel," she laughed, "You are wet."

"Now so are you," he grinned as he kissed her.

Today alone Sha're let the warm water run over her contented and looking forward to being reunited with the rest of her family. She was grateful that the Frelinths had saved her however she couldn't help but remember the horror of reawakening.

x

_"Welcome back my Queen," the Jaffa standing next to the Sarcophagus said as he helped her out._

_"No", Sha're cried, "Please no."_

_Ammonet turned to look at herself in the mirror laughing at her host's cries of anguish._

_"You shall pay for your communication with the Tau'ri man," Ammonet sneered, "I do not know how you did that but you shall suffer for your interference."_

_"Dan'iel shall find the child," Sha're screamed in fury, " My son shall not be yours."_

_Ammonet laughed, "If he finds the child I shall be there and this time I shall kill him."_

_Sha're watched helplessly as Ammonet made plans to conquer a new planet wishing she could find some way to stop the demon but there was nothing she could do._

"Sha're," Daniel called, "Are you hungry."

Sha're snapped out of her thoughts and jumped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself she poked her head out of the door, "I am fine, my Dan'iel."

He looked over and smiled at her, "I found a jumper to keep you warm but…"

"But?"

"But it might be a little big."

Sha're pulled on the light dress she had worn on the Frelinth planet and shivered again. Daniel tenderly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Just cold," she smiled leaning against him, "Is it always like this?"

"Sometimes it's colder," he teased her, "But it does heat up occasionally. Here put this on."

He gave her a jumper Cassie had given him her first Christmas. It was far too big for him so on Sha're it was huge.

"Hey kids you ready?" Jack's voice sounded through the room.

Sha're looked at Daniel surprised.

Daniel shrugged, "He has a key," he sighed before leading her out into the living room.

"Hey there," Jack grinned before laughing slightly at Sha're, "You not got a life-jacket for that?"

Sha're looked confused at Daniel who smiled, "I'll explain later."

"Come on," Jack said, "Kasuf and Skaara are wondering what the hell is going on."

x

Sha're leaned back in the car as she listened to Jack and Daniel bicker about Jack's driving. It was amusing to listen to them. Their friendship over the years she had been gone had deepened from when they had first come to Abydos.

Closing her eyes she let her mind drift.

x

_Sha're shielded her eyes as a light shone on them._

_"Do not worry," a kind voice said, "You are safe."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are on a planet we call Freedom, I am Avern."_

_As she managed to focus on the figure before her she frowned, "You are Asgard."_

_The one called Avern laughed softly, "Once we were, now we are known as Frelinth."_

_"Ammonet is gone," Sha're whispered in sudden realisation, "How?"_

_"We do not like the Goa'uld," Avern told her, "When Ammonet came here to try and conquer this colony we removed her from you. She has been sent back to the Goa'uld world she came from."_

_"I am f… free?" her voice faltered._

_Avern nodded to her, "Yes child you are now a free woman."_

_Sha're leaned back as tears flooded her, "But I cannot go home," she whispered sadly._

_Avern helped her to sit up, "We can help you with that but first I must ask for your help."_

"We're here," Daniel's voice called to her.

"Already," she said startled.

"Sha're, are you sure you're alright?" Daniel asked concern filling his voice.

"I am fine," she smiled at him, "Just thinking."

She took his hand as she stepped out of the car and held onto him as they walked down into the mountain.

"Stay here with Jack," Daniel told her, "I want to surprise them."

Sha're smiled and kissed him before letting him go into the other room.

x

Kasuf looked up from his conversation with Hammond as Daniel walked into the room.

"Good Son," he greeted Daniel, "We received your message."

"Kasuf, it's good to see you again," Daniel smiled shaking his hand before hugging Skaara, "You too Skaara."

"What is wrong Dan'iel?" Skaara asked worriedly.

Daniel smiled even more, "Nothing is wrong," he told them, "Actually something is incredibly right."

His father and brother in law both looked at him completely confused.

"Jack," Daniel called.

Jack appeared from Hammond's office and grinned at them both as he escorted out someone neither thought they would see again.

"Sha're?" Skaara breathed.

Kasuf looked at Daniel in amazement, "Is this true?"

Daniel nodded with a smile, "It is her. The followers of her Gould…Demon resurrected them and another race freed her, it is Sha're."

Sha're nodded towards her family, "It is I."

Skaara moved quickly towards her and grabbed her in a hug. Kasuf walked over to his children and looked at her in astonishment.

Scared he would not accept her as real Sha're watched her father with apprehension.

"Oh my daughter," he cried as he pulled her into his arms.

Jack and Hammond discreetly removed themselves from the room but not before Jack heard the sentence which kicked him in the gut.

"Then you are coming home," Kasuf said.

* * *

Jack sat in his office staring at the report he was meant to be doing.

"Something wrong sir?" Sam asked as she came in.

"Not really," Jack lied, "I just left Daniel with the family reunion."

Sam smiled, "I take it that went well."

"Yeah."

"Okay Colonel," Sam said crossing her arms, "What's on your mind and don't tell me nothing."

Jack opened his mouth to tell her 'nothing' when he sighed, "Kasuf mentioned about them going back to Abydos."

"Ah," Sam understood, "You don't want Daniel to leave."

"Well…I…well yeah," he admitted.

"We always knew he wanted to go back there when he found Sha're," Sam reminded him, "It's their home."

"I adore Sha're you know that," Jack declared "I guess it never occurred to me after so long he'd leave."

"Daniel had his life snatched away from him," Sam sighed, "He wants it back. Can you really refuse him that?"

Jack shook his head but couldn't answer her. He went back to staring at his report.

* * *

"Okay Daniel," Janet smiled at him, "You have healed perfectly."

Daniel grinned, "Good."

"But," she continued, "I'm still not authorising you to go off-world for at least another week or so. Just as a precaution," she stopped him from arguing.

"Sure Janet."

"I want you back here in another three days for one more check-up," she continued, "But you can stop taking the medication. I know you've been taking them for once."

Daniel frowned at her before she laughed.

"I talked to Sha're to make sure you would."

"That's unfair Janet."

She smiled self-satisfied, "Part of the job description."

x

Daniel smiled to himself as he headed back up to where Sha're and her family were but he was worried. He wasn't sure if he wanted to return to Abydos to live again and he had no idea how to tell Sha're.

Thankfully, Janet's order to stay here for at least another week gave him some time.

As he turned the corner he almost walked directly into Jack.

"Hey," Jack greeted him.

"Hey," Daniel grinned, "Busy?"

Jack shrugged, "We're having some time off since you're still on medical and personal leave."

"Yeah, speaking of which I'd better go and join the family," he shook his head slightly, "I'm still finding it hard to believe."

"I guess it would be. Well, I'd better finish my paperwork," Jack grimaced, "Hammond is on my case about being backed-up on mission reports."

As Jack headed around the corner Daniel called out, "Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Jack nodded and waved jauntily before disappearing.

x

Both Kasuf and Skaara had to leave that same day.

"We are needed back home," Kasuf explained, "Can you not come?"

"Until Dr. Fraiser agrees I'm not allowed to go through the _Chaappa-aii_," Daniel explained.

"And I should stay with my husband," Sha're said gently.

"Of course my daughter," Kasuf embraced her, "But you shall come home soon?"

"Soon," Daniel promised.

Skaara gave them another huge grin and waved to Jack before he followed his father through the Stargate.

* * *

"Dan'iel," Sha're asked as they were sitting after dinner, "What is troubling you?"

Daniel looked over at her as he was pulled out of his thoughts, "What?"

She had wrapped the jumper around herself as she sat across from him watching him intently.

"Nothing is wrong," he lied.

She frowned at him, "Dan'iel, tell me," she ordered.

He opened his mouth to lie to her again but her determined expression stopped him.

"I…I don't know if I can go back to Abydos to live," he admitted.

"Is that all?" she laughed.

Daniel frowned confused, "I thought you would want to go back home."

She moved across to sit with him, "Our lives are no longer the way they once were," she told him, "Both of us have had so much happen to us over the past few years."

She reached out and gently stroked his cheek; "I know you would no longer be happy on Abydos."

"If you're there I would be," he protested.

"Dan'iel, you would not be content then," she told him firmly, "Here you have a purpose and you have your friends."

He opened his mouth to dispute but she pressed a finger to his lips, "I shall stay wherever you are my husband."

"Really?"

"We have been apart so long that no matter where you wanted to live I would stay with you," she smiled, "And I know General Hammond will happily let us visit Abydos."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Now," she slid her arms around him, "Keep me warm."

x

"Dan'iel?" Sha're asked much later.

"Yes my love," Daniel said as she lay in his arms.

"Did…did you find the boy?" she finally managed to ask.

When Daniel didn't answer she turned to look at him, "What?"

"I found him," he told her.

A relieved look filled her eyes, "Where is he?"

Daniel bit his lip nervously, "I don't know where he is. When I found him he was taken by a Guardian."

"Oh," she whispered turning away from him, "You did not want him."

"No," he cried, "I wanted to keep him. I swear I did but I couldn't. I couldn't protect him. Not from the Gould or from people here who would have wanted to do experiments on him. I did what I thought was best."

Sha're felt tears slide down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around where the child had grown.

"Sha're please," he cried, "Oma will protect him from anyone who wants to harm him. Please believe me I wanted to keep him."

She didn't say anything as she stared at the wall.

"Please look at me," Daniel pleaded, "Please."

Sha're turned to him, her tears still falling.

"He was yours," Daniel told her, "And if I could have kept him I would. He was my last connection to you and I wanted that. I wanted that so badly to have some part of you I could hold onto but it would have been selfish of me to take him when I couldn't protect him. I promise he's safe and I know we'll see him one day."

Sha're nodded before she started to cry again. Holding her tightly Daniel gently rocked her till she fell asleep.

* * *

Sha're pulled the jumper back over her as she slid out from the bed. Daniel murmured to himself but didn't wake up.

Gently she walked into the kitchen and took a glass of water, she sat down on the couch and relaxed back. The cool night air made her shiver but she liked listening to the sounds around her.

Finally she was free, home and no longer afraid Daniel was gone.

_"Sha're!" _

_Sha're looked up as she saw the young boy run towards her._

_"What is wrong Timi?" she asked, smiling fondly at the boy._

_"The Frelinth want to see you," he told her before he disappeared to play once again with his friends._

_Sighing she marked the page in her book before setting it aside and heading to the Council Chambers._

_"You wished to see me Avern?" she asked as she walked in._

_"The Stargate activated last night," Avern told her, "Three lifeforms were just detected entering the city."_

_"Are they Goa'uld?"_

_"No, we do not recognise them," Avern told her._

_"May I see?"_

_Avern activated the screen across from them and Sha're gasped in amazement as she recognised the uniforms. As the image focused on their faces she smiled;_

_"O'Neill," she breathed happily._

_The image then showed her Teal'c before it showed the one known as Carter. _

_He wasn't there._

_Sha're felt her heart break. She knew from her time in his mind that they would not go somewhere without him unless…_

_A solitary tear slid down her cheek._

_"They are Tau'ri," she told the Frelinth without turning to face them, "They can help us. They have fought and defeated many Goa'uld."_

_"We shall allow them access," Avern told her, "You should meet them."_

_She nodded and headed to move out._

_"Sha're," Avern caught up with her, "You are troubled."_

_"He was not with them," she said sadly, "And they would not be here without him if he was still…" she stopped._

_Avern nodded, "You must go."_

_Sha're could hear them come in behind her._

_"You will not need your weapons here," she said. _

_Knowing O'Neill would grip his tighter she activated a small device to make it hot in his hand._

_When he snapped that he wanted to see who she was Sha're took a deep breath knowing how hard this would be for them to understand. She steeled herself for their amazement._

Daniel reached out to find an empty space next to him. He jumped up and headed into the living room finding Sha're asleep on the couch. He could see her shiver trying to keep warm under the jumper.

Very gently he lifted her into his arms and carried her back through to the bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Jack was surprised when the doorbell sounded.

"Daniel?"

"Hey Jack," Daniel stood nervously in the doorway, "Can I come in?"

Jack nodded and motioned him in, "Where's Sha're?"

"Sam and Janet took her shopping," he looked unsure as he headed to his usual seat.

"That a bad thing?"

"I was hoping not to introduce her to that too soon," Daniel said before shrugging, "Anyway, I was needing to talk to you about something."

Jack felt his heart freeze, Daniel was about to say goodbye.

"I know that it has been several years since I came here," Daniel started, "And I know that I fought to get onto SG1 but…"

"But?" Jack refused to make this easy.

"We both knew that when I found Sha're I wanted to return to Abydos."

Daniel frowned as Jack didn't reply but just stared at him waiting.

"But I never thought until recently that would happen and since Sha're is here I know you probably think I'm leaving but I feel that there is still things I'm needed for here and Sha're's knowledge of the Gould will be helpful and she can translate a lot of things," Daniel's words tumbled out as he tried to explain to Jack.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"You're staying?"

Daniel nodded slowly as Jack's face broke into a huge grin. He grabbed the younger man in a hug before slapping him on the shoulder.

"Did you think I wouldn't want you staying?" he asked.

Daniel shrugged, "I wasn't sure."

Jack shook his head amazed Daniel still didn't realise how much he meant to him.

"We'll have to go to Abydos for a while," Daniel said, "But after that, we'll be here."

Jack smiled at his friend, "So when do you go to see the family?"

"If Janet agrees then Saturday," Daniel told him.

"So party Friday night?" Jack asked, "We haven't really celebrated getting Sha're back."

"I know," Daniel smiled at his friend, "And I wanted your help with something."

* * *

"Hey," Jack grinned as he opened the door to Daniel and Sha're, "Almost everyone's here already."

Daniel smiled as they walked in.

"Grab yourselves a drink," Jack called as he dived towards the back door, "I have to stop Teal'c changing the CD."

Sha're laughed watching him fly away, as she moved to go to the party Daniel grabbed her waist and pulled her over to him.

"Dan'iel," she laughed before seeing his serious look, "What is wrong?"

"I need to ask you something," he said before taking a deep breath; "Do you remember what I told you about when people get married here?"

"Of course they exchange rings," she told him confused, "Why?"

Daniel pulled out a small box and opened it, "These were my parents wedding rings and I was wondering… that is I hope," he frowned, "This was easier on Abydos."

Sha're stared at him, "Dan'iel, you can say anything to me."

He took another deep breath, "I want you to have this ring but I want us to remarry, take our vows again here, now."

"As a fresh start," she smiled, "I would love to."

Daniel smiled as he kissed her.

Looking over he saw Jack and Sam waiting expectantly. He nodded and Sam dragged Sha're away.

x

Jack had set up everything in the back garden. General Hammond conducted the ceremony and Jack was best man. Sam, Janet and Cassandra were bridesmaids while Teal'c gave her away. Sha're was shocked at how many people were there but as she walked towards Daniel she felt a part of their family.

x

Sha're examined the gold band on her hand as she danced with Daniel. It was simple but beautiful and she smiled contentedly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Okay," Jack said suddenly tapping Daniel on the shoulder, "Let someone else dance with the guest of honour."

Daniel reluctantly let go of her as Jack swept in leaving him standing.

"Happy?" Jack asked.

"Very," Sha're smiled, "Thank you for all this."

"This was all Daniel's idea," he told her, "His way of welcoming you back into his life."

Sha're blushed slightly, "I feel that you have all made me welcome here."

Jack grinned at the young woman, "You've always been welcome here," he told her sincerely, "Always."

He frowned as Hammond decided to cut in.

"I think you'll be dancing with every man here," Jack said as he moved out of the way.

* * *

As the Stargate burst open Daniel looked over to his friends.

Sam leaned over and hugged him tightly as Jack hugged Sha're. Teal'c inclined his head to them both and was surprised when Sha're kissed his cheek.

Sam and Sha're gently embraced as Jack moved over to Daniel.

"Say hi to Kasuf and Skaara from me," he told Daniel, "And enjoy yourself. We'll see you in two weeks."

"We still haven't told Kasuf we're not staying," Daniel told them, "So we might be back a lot sooner."

Sha're laughed slightly and turned to the rest of SG1.

"We shall see you soon," she promised as she took her husband's hand and led him towards the Stargate and to Abydos.


End file.
